


К черту бабочек!

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), LisenaK



Category: Kings (TV 2009), Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Food Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex and Chocolate, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK
Summary: За три года, прошедшие с момента памятной операции в Насоне, у Джека и Кёртиса появилась традиция на день рождения.
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Jonathan "Jack" Benjamin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Спецквест Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	К черту бабочек!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Родина твоего страха](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913467) by [fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020), [LABB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB), [LisenaK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisenaK/pseuds/LisenaK). 



> Кинк на шоколад.

В темной спальне было прохладно. Широкие окна без занавесок не закрывались здесь почти никогда. Джек не мог спать без свежего воздуха, Кёртис все еще мерз ночами, но под одеялом всегда находились компромиссы, и по утрам покидать постель выходило с большим трудом. Разве что сегодня субботнее утро началось раньше обычного. 

По будням Джек просыпался от мерзкого пиликанья будильника, но сейчас его разбудила вибрация мобильного телефона, брошенного вчера на прикроватной тумбочке. Часы на стене показывали несусветную рань – пять сорок утра. Чертов день рождения. В это время суток любой звук казался особенно громким, а предмет передовой технологии никак не реагировал на сонные неуклюжие попытки его выключить. 

Джек ругался, толком еще не проснувшись, все больше запутываясь в одеяле, пока Кёртис, наверняка более добросердечный в эту адскую рань, не перегнулся через него и не отключил визжащую гадость.

Блаженная тишина опустилась на темную спальню, и Джек снова зарылся носом в подушку, тихо пробурчав, что готов проснуться минимум часа через три. Только ему на загривок легла сильная рука, начиная разминать напряженные мышцы далеко не нежными движениями:

– На хрен всех, но сейчас опять перезвонят. Просыпайся давай, ну? – Джек был уверен, что Кёртис сидит на постели в футболке, пижамных штанах и носках, как ложился вчера. Он наклонился, прикусил Джека за плечо, так, что наверняка остался след, и отстранился. – Давай, королевич, будь оно неладно, твои родственнички активизировались. Что им не спится в субботу? – Тихий хриплый шепот, прикосновения мозолистых пальцев к коже вытягивали из сна постепенно, совсем не так, как телефон… телефон, не к месту помянут, снова вдруг разразился громкой вибрацией.

Спасибо Кёртису, принявшему вызов и прижавшему телефон к уху Джека.

– Да? – получилось даже почти не сонно.

Звонила мать. Прошло довольно много времени с тех пор, как Роза делала вид, будто его не существует. Теперь они созванивались два раза в год, сведя общение к формальному минимуму. Другого ждать и не следовало, слишком много времени прошло, чтобы ворошить былое. Роза поздравляла, что-то напутствовала, сплошным потоком лилась знакомая с детства официальная речь, но Джек не вслушивался, сосредоточившись на движениях руки Кёртиса, по-прежнему разминающей шею, стараясь не уплыть обратно в сон, думая, что надо позвонить Мишель… но потом… потом.

Он попрощался, что-то сказал, наверное, даже поблагодарил за поздравления, отбросил телефон куда-то на подушки и перевернулся на спину, наблюдая в неверном свете уличного фонаря за опирающимся на локоть Кёртисом.

– Ночь еще. Спим?

Джек скорее додумал, чем увидел в полутьме, что Кёртис улыбается.

– Надо было выключить телефон и уехать на базу с инспекцией. Вот давай и уедем? Как раз отоспишься, а то снова работы много, сна мало. 

Джек мотнул головой и перекатился на живот, утыкаясь носом в подушку, расслабленно выдыхая и подставляя загривок под новую порцию ласки.

– Месяц назад был, что там инспектировать?

– Значит, без инспекции. Будешь пить мерзкий Бёрков кофе и получать от этого удовольствие, что, я тебя не знаю? 

Джек угукнул в ответ, вслушиваясь в тишину за окном и дыхание Кёртиса. Матрас прогнулся, и тот лег рядом, обнял Джека одной рукой и притянул его к себе.

– Спи. Часа через два поедем. – Кёртис ворчал как разбуженный медведь, но от этого ворчания Джеку с каждым мгновением становилось легче дышать, успокаивалось участившееся сердцебиение, и, вслушиваясь в ровное расслабленное дыхание Кёртиса, он забывал разговор с матерью, сами собой закрывались глаза, погружая его в воспоминания. 

Три года назад в то же время Джек исчерпал почти все внутренние резервы после возвращения из Насона, мечтая только выспаться. Но оставались считанные дни до очередного «визита» в Шайло, бумажной волокиты было как никогда много, и иногда Джек переставал понимать, что делает и как быть дальше, но главное, когда все, что накопилось внутри за это время, хлынет через край. Сдерживался, прижимался лбом ко лбу Кёртиса, пытаясь успокоиться и двигаться дальше.

Но последней каплей, в прямом и переносном смысле перевернувшей все с ног на голову, стал торт, подарок от отца на тридцатилетие: шоколадный монстр пяти килограмм весом, украшенный сотней бабочек из вафельной бумаги и шоколада, с надписью на сопроводительной открытке: «Иных бабочек ты не заслуживаешь». Тогда Джек стоял, комкал открытку в кулаке, смотрел на это произведение кондитерского искусства и пытался понять – за что? Как долго он будет платить по этим счетам и кончится ли когда-нибудь эта пытка. 

Кёртис среагировал раньше, подошел сзади и устроил подбородок на плече Джека. Внимательно изучил торт, и выдал самым скучным голосом, какой Джек от него слышал:

– Пожалуй, столько шоколада мы в два лица не сожрем. На базу отвезти его, что ли? Может, Йона… хотя нет, он же весит как она сама.

Джек не успел развернуться, чтобы дать хоть какой-то ответ, когда почувствовал прикосновение руки к затылку. Уверенные касания пробирали до кончиков пальцев, заставляя забыть о торте, о Сайласе и думать только о теплом теле за спиной.

Он закрыл глаза в попытке сосредоточиться на этом ощущении, только бы не видеть шоколадных бабочек, которыми, словно в насмешку над ним, был усеян торт, и не заметил, как Кёртис сделал пару шагов вперед, подталкивая Джека к этому кондитерскому монстру. 

– Интересно, это съедобно вообще? – Кёртис протянул руку, снял одну из бабочек и с хрустом откусил сразу половину. – Ну… шоколад, попробуешь? – Джек развернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Кёртисом. Картина была нелепейшая: посреди гостиной, залитой светом из панорамных окон, стоял Кёртис Эверетт в белом кашемировом свитере Джека. Даже после того, как у него появился свой гардероб, Кёртис продолжал исправно брать свитера Джека с его полки.

Испачканными шоколадом губами он откусил крыло бабочки из вафельной бумаги и довольно облизнулся. 

– Пробуй. Толку в этом нет, видно, что эстетика бестолковая, как и все. – Кёртис поднес бабочку к губам Джека, чуть надавил на нижнюю большим пальцем, заставив его открыть рот и откусить кусок тонкой, покрытой шоколадной глазурью вафли. На языке взорвался приторный вкус, такой знакомый с детства. Сколько раз они с Мишель таскали с выставленных подносов шоколад, что делал сам мсье Жиль.

Кёртис лизнул второе крыло бабочки, запачкав губы, и мазнул сладостью по нижней губе Джека, который открыл рот, перехватывая крыло, прихватив теплые пальцы, по которым уже стекали капли шоколада. Кёртис, не отпуская крыло, потянулся вперед, перехватывая часть сладости, прижался к губам Джека и толкнулся языком, слизывая мгновенно тающий шоколад. 

– Ну как?

– Неплохо… – Джек не глядя отломил еще одну бабочку от шоколадного монстра и провел ей по губам Кёртиса. Тот осторожно вобрал хрустящую вафлю ртом с пальцев, коснулся ладонью затылка Джека, притянув его в очередной поцелуй. Они отстранились друг от друга одновременно, тяжело дыша и чувствуя вкус шоколада. Джек молчал, а потом протянул руку, убирая шоколадный след с обветренной нижней губы большим пальцем, проводя от уголка губы к центру. 

Они смотрели друг на друга в этой почти звенящей тишине, и вдруг Кёртис, осторожно разомкнув губы, втянул палец Джека в рот, легонько сжав его губами. Судорожный вздох Джека, казалось, должны были услышать в Шайло. Язык прошелся по подушечке пальца, будто заигрывая, но в глазах Кёртиса Джек видел сейчас только желание. 

– К черту бабочек. Бесполезные… – Кто из них потянулся к другому первым, было уже неважно. Важным было только желание почувствовать вкус шоколада на губах Кёртиса, коснуться кожей обнаженной кожи, убрав все преграды между ними. Джек не помнил, как стянул с себя джемпер вместе с футболкой, как помог Кёртису выпутаться из свитера. Как не прекращая целоваться, в четыре руки они смогли расстегнуть ремни. Джек проклинал модные джинсы на болтах прямо в губы Кёртиса, который только тяжело дышал в ответ и сосредоточенно помогал избавиться от ставших слишком тесными штанов. Неловкость, все еще остающаяся между ними, ушла будто и не было. 

Осталось только желание быть как можно ближе друг к другу, теплые сухие губы со вкусом шоколада и крепкие объятия, вскоре сменившиеся движущимися в общем ритме телами, плотно прижатыми друг к другу. Джек лизнул свою ладонь, оставляя на ней шоколадный след, и просунул руку между ними, обхватив оба члена, подгоняя захлестывающее удовольствие. И пока Кёртис шумно постанывал ему в рот, совершенно оглушенный ощущениями, Джек двигал рукой не останавливаясь, даже когда почувствовал, как его накрывает. И когда Кёртис у него над ухом прерывисто выдохнул что-то похожее на: «Мать твою», – и замер, напрягшись всем телом, Джек наконец отпустил себя, вжимаясь лбом в плечо Кёртиса и мелко подрагивая. 

Джек улыбнулся собственным воспоминаниям, вновь чувствуя на губах фантомный привкус шоколада, повернулся к Кёртису, похрапывающему рядом. Сон не шел, и Джек потерся носом о его плечо. Улыбнулся, покрывая поцелуями солоноватую кожу, коснулся губами шеи, и снова, и снова, поднимаясь выше до самого уха Кёртиса. Тот заворчал и перевернулся на спину, позволяя коснуться своих губ. Они были сладкими и без всякого шоколада. И никаких чертовых бабочек. 

– Доброе утро. С днем рождения меня, что ли?

Вместо ответа Кёртис обнял Джека за талию, потянул на себя и легонько куснул за ухо. Только после этого прошептал:

– Может, ну его? Закажем торт. Шоколадный. И будем валяться в кровати весь день?

Джек тихо хмыкнул:

– Хочу на базу на все выходные. Купим торт по дороге…

– И не вылезем из кровати.

В ответ Кёртис засмеялся, подмял Джека под себя и лизнул в щеку. Утро с каждой минутой становилось все лучше.


End file.
